Till the World Ends
by Raven's claw9958
Summary: After the battle with pain Naruto and his two siblings where banished from the hidden leaf for merging with their demons the kyuubi no kitsune, the kyuubi no hebi, and the kyuubi no batto. more inside
1. Prologue

After the battle with pain Naruto and his two siblings where banished from the hidden leaf for merging with their demons the kyuubi no kitsune, the kyuubi no hebi, and the kyuubi no batto. Many years later while Naruto is traveling the streets of Boston on his way back to his small apartment not that far away from where he is about to meet the love of his life. But what happens when unforeseen complication causes Naruto to leave. and what happens when he comes to forks almost one-hundred years latter on a mission with not only his brother and sister but also the reason he left to in the first place, and finds out Edward is not only still alive but is a vampire and has children four to be exact.

Pairings: NarutoXEward

EdwardXBella (not one sided edward and bell will still be to gather and so will edward and naruto just keep reading and you'll understand)

YuriXjasperXEmmett (i couldn't diced which one so i put both)

OrochimaruXSteth

AliceXShikamaru

RosalieXJiraiya

CarlisleXEsme

TsunadeXCharlie

* * *

><p>"Naruto is banished from the hidden leaf after he battles pain. As the sixth hokage I must do what is best for my people, and what is best for my people is to rid them of the fox, snake, and bat demon." Danzo said to Sakura and the rest if the rookie Nin as they tried to talk him out of exiling there friends. "Please hokage-Sama, we're begging you! Don't do this..." Sakura pleaded her head bowed and her hands clapped together over her head. "IT IS DONE! THEY HAVE BEEN BANISHED! IF YOU CONTINUE TO PESTER ME ON THE MATTER YOU WILL BE ACUSED OF HIGH TREASON." "Yes sir we understand." Sakura said with tear filled eyes as she and the rest of the rookie Nin walked out of the hokage's office with their heads hung low and hearts heavy with the fact that their best friends would no longer be there to brighten their days with a smile that was so bright it could out shine the sun.<p>

(Time skip many many maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany years later)

"Sniff…sniff…sniff…sniff I smell blood." Naruto said to himself as he was walking the streets of Boston. As he followed the scent he saw something that made kyuubi yell in outrage.** "What the hell is this kit! Who would do something like this to a child... I mean look at him!"** Kyuubi said as Naruto bent down to check and see if the boy was ok. "Hey kid, you alright?" Naruto spoke semi softly while bending over and poking the boy to see if he was still alive. "Ugh." The boy groaned as his green eyes opened up to see a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Eyes so blue that they made the ocean look dull and faded in comparison. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked a little bit louder due to his worry as the boy's eyes opened to reveal the green eyes that could easily out shine an emeralds beauty. "Gorgeous..." Both boys said in unison. Seconds later the young boy groaned once again and looked around before passing out for the second time.  
>Doing a few hand seals, biting his thumb, and slamming his hand to the ground while saying "summoning justu" a small black fox with pearl white eyes and a red silk bow rapped around it's neck appeared and squalled. "Naruto-sama! It's been forever since you last summoned me. What can I do for you?" "Nice to see you again too Shiroi me-Chan. Listen I need you to do something very important for me." Naruto said smiling as the little fox put on his 'serious' face as he liked to call it. After nodding his head in understanding Naruto told him what he needed the little fox to do. "Shiroi me-Chan i need you to tell my sister and my brother that i need them right now." Naruto said glancing over his shoulder with worried looks at the boy "Scratch that, tell them i need them yesterday." Naruto said picking up the boy and walking back to his home. "Right away Naruto-sama." the little kitsune said as he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the first chapter of the new story now i wanna make a few things clear first i wanna say if you're reading this here's a cookie because you're so cool. second i wanna say to all my old readers im sorry that i deleted the first story but i wasn't happy with it i kinda lost track of what i wanted it to be like and it started to become like so may other stories that i dislike that jump from one place to another so i had to get rid of it and start from scratch. third i have yet to come up with all the pairings but what i do have is mention up in the extended summary. Okay so that all i think... oh wait i remember what i forgot please read &amp; review or as i like to call it review or i'll have kyuubi eat you maw<strong>

**~xoxoxo~Raven and Claw**


	2. Simple he's your mate

**Okay so welcome back my lovelies how are you did you miss me i know i missed ya'll. Now i wanna address some things okay first thing i'd like to say is that normally when you review my boyfriend would be the one to respond to you his name is claw when you have questions and stuff like that he'll be the one to answer because he says i'm mean and he thinks i have a short temper me personally i don't see it but whatever. Second he's not here at the moment so i will be answering you no we didn't break up he's still in military school and wont be out until sometime next month i think it's the ninth but you guys can still send reviews and ask questions and i'll try my best to be nice okay now on to the story motherfuckassssssssssssssssss lol**

**oh almost forgot i don't own twilight or Naruto if i did i would have like hella money and bella would be a lot cooler and smarter and not a dumb bitch now ****onward to the story**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to his room of the small apartment on the upper east side and laid the boy down that was injured just in time to hear a loud yell coming from the kitchen. A high pitched voice yelled which he immediately knew to be his brother, Yuri. Naruto could remember the day he had met Yuri for the very first time, it was right after team 7 had completed their first oovm(1) in the wave.<p>

-Flashback-

Naruto was walking with the rest of team seven back to the village that they had just finished their mission in the wave and where walking through the forest about a hour away when they heard a noise coming from the bushes. On high alert Sasuke threw a kunai at the bush and a little white rabbit scurried out and ran into another set of bushes, then they heard sobbing coming from where the rabbit sprinted to. Putting up one finger and letting his team know to be quite and not to move, Kakashi, the teams Jonin captain moved towards the bush with a kunai drawn. What he saw when he looked over the bush made him go pale. On the other side of the bush was a small girl who could be no older then Konohamaru cowering. The girl was riddled with cuts and bruises, and her pink back length hair was frayed and she was curled in a small ball shaking while stuttering out a jumble of words. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do it, it's not my fault. I'm not a monster. I'm not. I'm not..." she kept repeating this over and over until she noticed Kakashi still standing there with a kunai in his hand. The girl backed up into a tree unknowingly letting Kakashi get a better look at her or rather him.  
>Now that the child had backed into the tree and was no longer balled up Kakashi could tell it was a small boy on the count he wasn't wearing any pants. in the midst of Kakashi's inspection he didn't hear the boy ask him a question.<br>"Wheres Itachi?" the boy asked. Hearing this Sasuke darted into the bush and had the boy by the neck yelling. "How do you know my brother? Do you know where he is? Answer me!" He rose his hand to punch the boy in his face but it was stopped before it could made contact. Sasuke followed the hand back to its owner and he was shocked to see that the boy was staring at him with hatred in his hazel eyes. Eyes the bled red as anger fully set in. "Don't touch me. Only my Itachi is allowed to touch me." Sasuke stepped back back in fear; something that didn't bode over well with the young Uchiha later on but at this moment he was scared shitless.  
>At that moment something woke up in Naruto. He didn't know what it was at the moment but whatever it was told him that he needed to calm the boy down before he hurt his Teme. Before he could make a move something inside him spoke to the boy but it wasn't his voice...it was deep dark and just plain scary. iIt was so horrifying that it even made Kakashi turn around and stare at Naruto with terror struck eyes. "Calm your self Yuri, I know Nagami taught you not to attack people." "Kurama?" The boy asked dropping Sasuke and bounding over to where Naruto was standing, but the boy never made it because a voice from the trees stopped him. "Huh. I can't leave you alone for a minute without you trying to kill your brother-in-law, can I?"<br>"And just what the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in cuts! I only left you three days ago to go get more supplies." The voice questioned before the boy jumped into the tree the voice was coming from squealing "Itachiiiiiiiii!"  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry...it's just that when you left i got sad and lonely, but then i found a bunny and we played, but then some people from my village found me and tried to hurt me and the bunny ran away and and and and and..." the boy trailed off before Itachi put his hand over his mouth and disappearing in a swarm of crows not even sparing his little brother a second glance.<p>

-Flashback Over-

Back then Yuri stood at a dainty 4ft 5in, and his deep caramel skin was pale and ghostly. Now it's deep drown and scar free and he stands at a smooth 5ft 5in as he likes to say. His pink hair used to be dull and lifeless now it's alive and vibrant and down to the back of his knees, but the one thing about him that never change is those eyes. Back then they were so alive and happy just like they are now as he jumped on Naruto and squeezed him as tight as he could.

"Naruto i missed you sooooo much! How come you never came to visit?" Yuri asked letting go of his big brother.

"What are you talking about! I just left the hidden leaf last week." Naruto said catching his breath not noticing that his beloved little brother had not only brought a guest but he was also walking into the room Naruto had the boy in. He didn't have time to stop him because an angry sounding hiss came from behind him as something crawled up his back and turned into a snake which turned into an arm around his neck.

"Naruto you better have a good reason for sending that damned fox to wake me up." Orochimaru hissed at her brother.

"Well, i didn't know you were sleeping. Sorry Onee-chan...he he he he." Naruto said nervously. He knew just how upset his sister could get when woken up. He shivered remembering what happened in Pompeii (2).  
>"Still as lively as ever huh Naruto, Orochimaru." Itachi said smiling at his in-laws<p>

Naruto was about to greet Itachi when he heard a groan coming from his room noticing for the first time that the door was wide open and that Yuri was in there doing something he couldn't quite see, but something in him didn't like the fact that his brother was so close to the boy and he started to growl catching the attentions of everyone in the room including the newly arriving Lady Tsunade and Sakura.

"What the hell was that Naruto?" Sakura yelled with a look of annoyance on her face while punching him on the head only to receive another growl from him.

Smiling to himself, Yuri called out to Naruto. "Naru~ I don't mean to interrupt but i need Orochi, granny, and ra ra-Chan in here like now."

Rushing into the room with the others right behind him Naruto was a little embarrassed at his little outburst from before, because all Yuri was doing was healing the boy. Blushing and looking away Naruto asked if he could do anything to help. Giving him a batty grin and showing his elongated canine teeth, Yuri said, "Nothing. He's your mate and i didn't feel like having you pace back and forth in front of the door, knocking, and getting on my nerves. I thought i might as well have you in here while we work..."

"Wait! He's my what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "How can he be my mate! I just met him, and during most of the time he has been unconscious..."

"Simple Naru-Chan! Remember the way you growled at me when you thought i was getting to close to him?" Yuri asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Well, that's how i acted when i found 'Tachi. I wouldn't let anyone near him while he was hurt. It got to the point that i almost killed Kisa-Chan. Thats how i know." Yuri said getting shocked looks from every one in the room and an amused chuckle coming from Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Well, who knew you could be so deep and smart yu-yu Chan?" Itachi joked only to receive a glare and a 'see if you get any tonight' look from his beloved pink haired bat demon.

(Time skip-2 days later)

The boy was so badly hurt that it took two days of non-stop healing and almost all of Sakura and Lady Tsunade's chakra and almost half of Yuri and Orochimaru's chakra, but finally the boy was as healed as they could get him. The rest was up to him. What surprised them the 

most is that an hour after they where done he woke up rushing into the room where the boy was with Naruto and Orochimaru right behind him. Yuri started to check the boy to make sure he was okay. After every thing checked out Yuri asked him questions. "How old are you?"  
>"17" The boy said looking at him like he was the weirdest person he had ever encountered which might have been true. Yuri was pretty wired. He bounced all over the place. A real hyperactive maniac!<p>

"Okay boy, what happened to you? Why where you all beat up?" Yuri said ignoring the look the boy kept giving him.

"I was beat up by my dads loan shark and his flunkies." he said getting annoyed by this stranger calling him boy.

"And do you know where this loan shark is now? Oh, and whats his name?" Yuri asked unsuccessfully trying to hide his anger at who ever hurt his brother's mate.

"W-what are y-you g-gonna d-do?" the boy stuttered sitting up and wincing as pain shot up his back.

"Simple boy, we're gonna kill'em." Yuri said with a smile. This annoyed the boy even more that someone could talk about killing so easily.

"H-how can you talk about about killing so easily?" he started to yell "And stop calling me boy! My name is Edward Mason."

"Ha! How can i talk about killing so easily? I can't you insufferable child. The only reason i am considering it is because you are my brothers mate so therefore you are family and had he have been there he wouldn't have killed them he would've done much worse. Oh by the way my name is Yuri but you can call me ri-ri Chan. That's Orochimaru but i don't suggest you call here ro-ro Chan...she gets upset so you can just call her Oro or Orochi but i'm usually the only one to get away with ro-ro Chan. So what's your name boy?" Yuri asked.

"I already told you my name... Do you have short term memory loss on that long list of things wrong with you?" Edward said before Naruto cut him off.

"And just what is your name? Because clearly we weren't paying attention...boy." Naruto said purposely antagonizing his newly found mate.

"Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooooook kiddies so this is the part of the show where i tell you some things and complain about random shit so for <strong>**starters this the info part**

**1. is and out of village mission.**

**2. ok picture a female Orochimaru standing on top of a really large Manda wrapped around a volcano laughing like a evilly.**

**and this is the part where i would normally do my rant but this time im gonna do a skit**

** ugh i feel sooooo stupid *points gun at bella* ugh this story is so hard **

**Bella: so why the hell are you pointing the gun at me? **

**Me:ummmmmmm because i hate movie you and i kinda dislike book you to. **

**Edward: grrrr put the gun down stupid! **

**Emmett: yeah edward im gonna need you to stop callin him stupid. *pulls trigger* ugh i really hate her mawhahahahahahahahaha i killed her yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ow damn it edward i was just kidding ill bring her back *dose hand seals* reanimation jutsu **

**Bella: owwwwwwww damn it roger that really hurt how the hell did u even kill me with a gun im a vampire? Me: uhhhhh its my story stupid i can do wat i want **

**Itichi: that wasnt very nice say sorry. **

**Me: but she stupid. **

**Itichi: dont wanna hear it say sorry **

**Me:fine. SORRY STUPID.**

**Emmett: something tells me thats the best were gonna get from him**

**The end**

**hahahahah that was fun oh i almost 4 got so im adding a few parings one was in the story so you already know but just incase you dont know **

**1) ItichiXYuri**

**2)NessieXjakeXoc**

**3)?X? if you have any ideas pleas let me know oh and to the first person to review i need you 2 privet message me so i can get some stuff from you cuz you're gonna be in the story**

**Maw from the whole TTWE Crew oh and to the worlds best beta your going to be in the next chapter 2**


	3. Info On Naruto

**Okay so i'm back with a new chapter and in this new chapter i'm gonna be bringing in some new characters but be fore i do that i got something to say**

**Me: Bella how come you didnt tell me you played in i am number 4**

**Bella: because i dont play in it the dumb bitch that plays me in the twilight movie plays in i am number 4 not me**

**Me: really cuz she look just like you**

**Bella: huh why are you such a dumbass**

**Me: im not dumb i just dont give a damn hahahahahaha**

**Itichi Emmett Jasper: thats our yuri**

**Me: you guys**

**Naruto: well i didnt think she was all that bad in the movie at least she was batter then when she played you bells and she had a British accent that was pretty cool **

**Me: red bulls for pussies**

**Me: boss i didn't see you there **

**Emmett: no you wouldn't**

**Naruto: oh now come on that wasn't in that movie**

**Orochimaru: no Naruto it wasn't it was in queen of the damned lastat said it 2 some dude **

**Naruto: Yuri you cant quote Anne rice's stuff on this website she dosn't like it**

**Me:oh well fuck her what is she gonna do sue me i aint got no money but i telly u what the dude that plays lastats maker and bite me anytime hahaha**

**Itichi Emmett Jasper: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me silly boys you know i only have eyes for you guys well not Itichi cz he dies but i still love you and if it makes u feel any better Naruto kills him **

**Itichi: wait stop wait so was this my last appearance in the story**

**Me: yeah i geuss *kisses Itichi and skips away***

**now how about i start with the net bit shall i so for the next part im gonna tella you that this chapter is not a story part it's more or less info im gonna make this **

**first im going to give you the name of the charecters then their rank if any then race, occupation, justus, summons and so on and so forth ok so lets get this party started **

so of course number one is my very own brother the one and only except for when he uses shadow clone

Namikaze, Uzumaki, Naruto

Age: 17 (to human alot older to the rest)

Race: Demon (once human)

Class: Fox demon lord (would this be a rank)

occupation: Ninja

Rank: Legendary Fox Sannin/ Toad Sage/ Ex-7th hokage (quit for reasons only known to him and his loved ones)

Affiliation: Hidden leaf village

Chakra Nature: Fire, Wind, Water,Earth

Weapons: Kunai

shuriken

Katana- 24 in blade named Sairento shi (meaning silent death) created from the Claw of one of his summons.

Family:Adopted older sister Orochimaru

Adopted younger brother Yuri

Mate Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (as far Naruto and his friends and family know hes dead)

Late father Namikaze, Minato

Late mother Uzumaki, Kushina

Son Anthony Mason Uzumaki

Daughter Elizabeth Mason Uzumaki

Adopted grandmother Tsunade Senju

Late Adopted grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi

Late God father Jiraiya

3 of 9 Legendary summons: Fox summons

Dragon summons (this is where he got the sword)

Phoenix summons

Normal summons: Toad summons

Justu: Wind style Rasengan

Wind style Rasenshuriken

Chakra Chains

Genjustu: Pandora's box (Taught to him by Yuri later on in story)

Fox entrapment (Taught to him by Kurama when they merged)

Hell's mirror (Taught to him by Yuri later on in the story)


	4. I Know who you're talking aboutMaybe

**Me: okay guys im back with the next chapter aren't you guys super happy now i know that**

**ooooooooo you gotta open for the surprise inside **

**OKAY SO I LIKE HAVE TO SAY THIS OR CLAW WILL GET MAD AT ME I DO NOT OWN NOR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN YURI, ANTHONY, ELIZABETH AND THE PLOT THATS IT.**

* * *

><p>"My name is Edward"<br>**(Time Skip Cuz I'm just that type a bitch mawhahahahahahahahahaha)**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone screamed, making Naruto

shoot up from his bed; covered in sweat. When Naruto looked around he saw his two loving children Anthony and Elizabeth Mason Uzumaki standing behind the source of the noise that woke him up. There, standing in all his pink haired glory, was his younger brother in all but blood, with a batty grin on his face saying: "Naru-Chan, Baa-Chan says she wants all of us in her office in an hour OK." He then bounced off to make breakfast and get his beloved niece and nephew showered and dressed-though they're almost 90-he still treats them like their 9.  
>No less then twenty minutes later Naruto came out of his room fully showered and dressed in his signature orange and black jumpsuit with black open toe sandals, and his sea foam green crystal. He sniffed the air and smelled the most delicious smell he had ever caught a weft of and he knew Yuri must be cooking, because he could pick out the aromas of Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, Natto, ajitsukenori, Tamagoyaki, Broiled salted salmon, dried horse mackerel, Tsukemono, and pickled ume plums. Smiling he walked Into where the smells where originating from.<br>"OK, so whats the bad news?" Naruto asked Yuri as he walked into the kitchen. Startled Yuri dropped the chopstick he was using to stir the Miso. Yuri started laughing nervously, "Ha ha ha ha ha w-w-why would you say that?", he stuttered. "Come on Yuri, you never cook unless you're trying to hide something so spill." Naruto said taking a pace of the salmon then kissing his children on their foreheads. "MOM!" The twins yelled, as they normally do whenever their mother kisses them. It's been like that since they where twelve. "Ugh, fine, you beat it out of me, so Oba-Chan doesn't want you, me, and 'Rochi... She wants all of us; that means Lizzie and Tony and this is an s-ranked mission." He said this, closed his eyes, and counted down to himself for Naruto's outburst. '5,4,3,2,1, and here we go.' He thought just as Naruto exploded making everyone wince at the volume of his voice "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE WANTS ANTHONY AND ELIZABETH FOR A GODDAMNED S-RANKED MISSION? THEY'RE NOT NINJA THEY'RE CIVILIANS! WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE GOT OFF-." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs before getting cut off by a angry hiss that turned into a snake that turned into a arm that turned into Orochimaru. "Yeah, about that, I've been meaning to tell you they've been ninja for about twenty years. They're actually at jonin rank now..." She said nonchalantly as she sat down at the table just as Yuri placed the Miso soup down in front of her.  
>"WHAT?" Naruto exploded again while his face turned completely red with anger. "WELL HOW THE HELL ARE THEY NINJA? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?" He said still upset. "Mom calm down, we wanted to do it and you didn't know because we only went on missions when you where on missions and whenever our names came up or anything uncle Kura would help us by putting a Genjustu on whatever it is our names show up on that was ninja related." Elizabeth said using the name she had lovingly giving the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<br>"Yeah well...I'm still not very happy about it and we'll talk about later, that you can be sure of!"  
>(In forks at the Cullen household)<p>

"Alice!" Bella yelled as she watched Alice being thrown across the room and smashing into a large vase sitting on the table in the hallway.

**(Alice's vision)**

_"Do you want to touch me?" said a girl with long ankle length pink hair and a flat chest (A/N we all know who this is right?) in an overly seductive tone running her hand up the leg of a pair of all too familiar black skinny jeans. Alice knew exactly who those pants belonged to as the girls hand trailed up the pants and stopped at the face of no other than her mate Jasper Hale/Witlock/Cullen. She was upset that this little whore would try to steal her mate but then what was said next caught her completely of guard "More then anything in the world." He uttered to the girl with love and passion in his eyes and voice that he had never shown to her. "Well come on."_

**(End Vision)**  
>After her vision dissipated. Alice knew <em>that<em> day had come; the day she had been dreading since her and jasper met Carlisle. It's the day that she had to tell Jasper that she wasn't his real mate and he wasn't hers... They were only a substitute for each others real mates, but over the years she had come to think that their true mates were never coming and she thought that for once in her eternal life her vision was wrong...but as she and she was pretty sure Edward just saw, she had absolutely no chance at cheating her fate. Getting up from her hole in the wall, Alice looked over at Edward and after receiving a nod and a sad smile she said: "Everyone, it's time I told you." She walked over to Jasper, grabbed his hand, looked him in the eye and asked; "Jasper you know that I love you right?" "Alice what are you trying to say love?" Jasper said uncomfortably-he was never one for public displays of affection. "Dude I think she's breaking up with you." Emmett said stupidly before being on the receiving end of angry glares and a smack on the back of his head from his mate. "Go on dear heart." Esme said.

As Alice finished telling the family about her vision, someone said: "Well that was just completely unexpected.". Everyone turned around to see their youngest family member, her name was Rose Sakura Cullen but everybody called her Thorn. They had found her when she was just a newborn no more the 2 days old. She was scared and covered in blood, but the wired thing was that it was animal blood and not human blood. There had only been only one vampire to never drink human blood and that was Carlisle. But that's a story for another time. "Oh, no I wasn't making a joke about the situation! It's just that I know who you're talking about...I think" She said after getting a hateful glare from Rosalie and officially stupefying everyone in the room.

**(Back with Naruto and them)**

"Naruto I just sneezed do you think someones talking about me?" Yuri asked as Naruto, Orochimaru, Elizabeth, and Anthony made their way to the Hokage's office "Yuri that makes no sense. What would someone talking about you have to do with you sneezing?"Orochimaru said annoyed at her brother's stupid question. "Well you didn't have to be rude about it!" Yuri said, pouting while everyone else snickered.

**(Time skip 5 mins later)**

Walking into the Hokage's office, Naruto and the others where surprised at who wads all there. Present in the room was Kakashi-sensei with his ever present face mask, Sakura who had filled out, Sai, Sasuke who Yuri, Orochimaru, Anthony, and Elizabeth glared at. Going to sit on Kakashi's lap Yuri said: "So baa-Chan, whats up? Ouch! dammit Kakashi why did you push me?" "Because...and i'm going to say this slowly so you understand, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER YOU CRAZY BAT!" Kakashi yelled as Yuri got up off the floor and sat on a chair next to Elizabeth. "Huh, I called you here to day to send you on a mission." She sighed again when she heard Naruto grumble about untrust worthy family members and how they lie to you and corrupt your children.

**(In Forks)**

"Stop lying." Rosalie snapped being the first to shake off the shock that they where in. Rosalie had never liked Thorn. She always had the feeling that 'shes hiding something', and 'I don't trust her'. "I'm not lying! I do know who you're talking about!... Well at least I think I do; Alice you said you said that in your vision there was a girl with long pink knee length hair right? What else can you tell me about her?" Thorn asked getting annoyed at being called a lair by someone she didn't really like.

"Well." Alice began before she was hit with another strong vision but this vision made both her and Edward growl

**(Alice's Vision)**

_"I love you never leave me." A voice said to the pink haired girl as she leaned back on a chair. By doing so she let Alice get a better look at her even though she was flat chested she was beautiful; she had light caramel skin, almond shaped eyes, a heart shaped face, and to wing shaped tattoos on her chest. Not to mention a lot of scars. She smiled seductively and said: "Well now, this is a predicament. I've never had two brothers confess their love to me! I don't know what to say." "Say that you love us and you won't leave." Jasper said picking her up and moving over to who could now be clearly seen as Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes to my first commenter see i put you in this chapter and don't worry you'll be in the next one too woohoo aint i awsome <strong>

**ok guys if you read and review i'm gonna give you a cookie their really good to their like hersey kisses and m&ms and all that good stuff so you know what to do so do it**


	5. AN:Poll

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys no this is not another chapter this is just and anouthrs note ok so theres a polon my page that i want you guys to look at for me ok pls vote 4 me it would make me so happy and if you do i'll give you a cookie and a hug and a kiss **


	6. What the hell was that?

**Hello children this ya boy raven and i back with the next chapter of Till the World Ends so lets get on with the story shall we**

**Itichi Beta reader Sama: Aren't you Forgetting to say something Raven**

**Me:*looks at her confused and shake my head full of pink hair***

**Itichi Beta reader Sama: Ok then i'll say it Raven-chan...**

**Me: *cuts her off* owns all of the people in this story dont believe that lie about Stephanie myer and Masashi Kishimoto owning them cuz i do i do i do i do i do i do and no one else dose solely me don't believe the hype *gets dragged off by jasper Emmett and tata-chan (meaning Itichi from the show not beta sama)after getting hit in the head with a frying pan by Itichi Beta reader sama***

**Beta-Sama: he dose not own them Stephanie myer and Masashi Kishimoto-Sama do for give him he's sleep deprived because he has a stuffy nose and a cough so he's a lllllittle wacko today sooooooooo yeah i geuss thats is go read the story enjoy**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" Emmett said in a tone so far beyond pissed off after the latest vision had been revealed. "I'm not gay, I love Rose, and i would never leaver her especially not for some Girl that supposed to steal Jasper from you." While everyone was focused on Emmett, Alice, jasper, and Rosalie; none noticed Thorn in the corner unsuccessfully holding in laughter- that is until jasper caught the feeling she was letting off. "Do you think this is funny Thorn?" He asked, annoyed at the fact she was finding this amusing. In between bouts of laughter she said: "oh...god yes not the whole you and Alice thing but ahahaha the whole Emmett and Rosalie thing...freaking gold ahahahah," she said panting even though she didn't need to. "YOU BITCH." Rosalie yelled as she lounged at Thorn only to crash into a wall when she side stepped still laughing. "ahahahahah ha ha ha ha... but anyway as I was saying before that absolutely funny moment- I think I know who you're talking about." Thorn said wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye, something she used to do when she was human. "What do you mean you know the girl in Alice's vision?" Carlisle asked<br>(Outside the Hokage Tower)  
>A loud curse could be heard by everyone within fifty meters of the Hokage tower.<br>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TH-TH-THAT THERE ARE VAMPIRES RUNNING AMOCK IN AMERICA?"  
>(Inside the Hokage Tower)<br>Naruto clammed down when Orochimaru slid one of her poisonous snakes up his back hissed out through the snake for him to sit down and be quite.  
>"Now Tsunade-baa Chan why didn't you tell us about this before?" Naruto asked regaining his composure and slipping into his kage persona; much to Tsunade's enjoyment, because she didn't have to deal with one of her hyper-active surrogate grandchildren. She sighed when she noticed the glint of excitement on Yuri's face at the mention of vampires he loved to fight them, said they give him more of a challenge then humans do though he prefers to fight other demons-not that many came to challenge him considering who he was.<br>"Well taking into account that the informer just now got me the information about six this morning I didn't know- that's I called all of you." Tsunade said opening one of the drawers of her desk and pulling out eight platinum credit cards and a stack of luxury car magazines. "You've got five hours after this meeting to get packed and pick out your cars, and when you come back I'll tell you the rest of whats going on. After that, you eight will leave directly after...any questions? She asked, handing them each said credit and magazines. Everyone was about to leave when Kakashi asked: "Hokage-Sama, you said 'you eight'...if only they're going why am I here?"  
>"Well the only reason you're here is because I didn't feel like you coming to ask me where they where. I figured I might as well have let you inn on it...right Kakashi...ahahaha." She shifted he eyes away from his while the others sweat dropped at her thought process.<br>(Outside the Hokage's office)  
>"Hey guys! Wanna look through these magazines with us at the Akimichi barbeque?" Sakura asked with a hopeful look in her eye that she and Sasuke had been forgiven, but her hopes where dashed as Naruto, Orochimaru, Elizabeth, And Anthony walked pass the couple as if they didn't even exist. Yuri on the other had wasn't as nice as the others. Walking up to Sakura, Yuri had a sickly sweet smile on his face.<br>"Sure I'll go to Akimichi's with you." "Really?" Sakura said with a smile thinking she once again was friends with at least Yuri, but her smile soon fell when she noticed the smile on Yuri's face took an evil turn to it.  
>"Yeah, when you die maybe to celebrate your death! You broke my brother's heart and took one of the only things he loved and you expect us to forgive you so easly and you" he said pointing his delicate finger at Sasuke "I would count my blessings that you hurt Naruto and not me because were it me you would've been dead.<br>Don't think because where going on a mission together means well all be friends again. One step out of bounds and I'll end you...ok?" And with that he sashayed away leaving an awstruck Sakura and a very upset Sasuke.  
>(Time skip five hours later back in the Hokage's office)<br>In the Hokage's office sat a pissed off Sakura and an irate Sasuke because they had just been told that Naruto, Yuri, and Orochimaru where in charge because they knew the most about America and knew how to fit in with the people there, after all, they had done it for almost a thousand years.  
>'I can't believe Naruto-baka is in charge! I cant believe this, he's probably gonna treat Sasuke and I bad but I can't blame him if he hates us after what we did to him...but he doesn't deserve Sasuke-kun!...I do,' Sakura thought as the Hokage finished telling them everything they needed to know.<br>"So when you get off the plane in Chicago you'll have an hour layover, and for those who don't know what that is it means you'll have an hour wait." She said looking at Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. "From there you'll catch a plane to Port Angles where your cars well be waiting. Then it's a two hour drive to your destination which is known as Forks. It's where there's the most vampire activity. When you're finished here you'll leave for your plane, any questions?" she asked. Yuri rose his hand and said "Wouldn't it be easier for me to open a rift and get us there faster?" Annoyed that she hadn't thought of that, Lady Tusnade came up with the best lie she could on the spot. "Normally yes, but I just don't wanna take the risk of you exposing us to the civilians." she said hoping with all her might that he believed it, and when he did she sweat dropped and everyone else's face faulted.  
>(Scene change)<p>

EdwardPOV

~Flashback~

"Edward I love you, you know that right? and I would never do anything to hurt you?" Said a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me with so much love and adoration that it hurt me to think of what i would do if I was ever away from my blonde. "Yes love as I love you. Why do you ask?" I asked confused at this line of questioning. "Well...huh how do I say this ugh... if I don't say this now I never will! I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react." He said to me yanking at pieces of his uncontrollable blonde hair, I caught both his hands to stop him from fidgeting. I kissed both his hands in hopes of soothing him. "Whatever you tell me love will not make me love you any less." He smiled and me and said "We'll see." That comment scared me and my mind started to wonder but all that stopped at what he said next "Edward I'm...huh a demon well more or less king of demons so are Yuri and Orochimaru." The only thing I could do was laugh; surely he was joking!...but what he did next stopped me mid laughter; he got out of the bed, put his fingers together in a strange cross like sign, and yelled "KAI!". This revealed two red fox ears with black tips, red eyes, the three whisker marks on each side of his face where now darker and deeper, and his nails turned into perfectly sharp claws. I looked behind him and saw nine flowing fluffy red tails with white tips wrapping themselves around him, like they where trying to hide him from anyone's and everyone's sight...even mine.

(End Flashback)

"What the hell was that?" Alice thought as she sat on Jasper's lap when her vision of the past ended. Thorn had just finished telling them about the pink haired girl from her vision when the vision of Edward's past had popped up... she finished the vision and Edward snapped his head over to look at her and said:  
>"Alice what the hell was that?"<br>"Like I know! It's your past, you tell me."

(With Naruto)

"Oh come on Naruto! I want the big room!" Yuri wined as Naruto was moving his things into the master bedroom. "Oh, you want this room?" Naruto said with a honest look of remorse that soon faded into a Senegal smile. "To bad maybe next time you'll think before letting my children become ninja and not telling me." he said as he moved into the spacious white room completely furnished with a king size bed with black and silver pillow and black and silver comforter with a canopy black curtains, he was so captivated by the room he didn't notice Yuri's eyes cloud over white, until her heard Yuri gasp in excitement. Turning around Naruto saw Yuri's eyes unclear "what did you see?" before he passed out all Yuri said was

"He's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO spooky who's alive where have then been what have they been doing all this time <strong>

** review and let me know what you think about this chapter and let me know if you think it's two early to bring in the cullens i'd really like to know oh and before i end this i wanna say thank you to the best beta ever Itichi-Sama A.K.A The Weasel is mine You're the best oh and to my Favorite child ladyyuuki16 i hope you liked this chapter you had more speaking roles in this chapter then the last one oh and guys feel free to go to my page and vote on Yuri's weapons what ever you pick i'll post the like up so you can look at them before you vote**

**i187. albums x227 jetsaw1 scythe jpg**

**th04 .deviantart .net fs15 300W f 20 07 072 0 4 Scythe_by_REBEL808 .png**

**everywhere theres a space theres a / ok so tell me what you think about them im thinking out side the box on this one i mean everyone has a sword i wanted to give yuri a scyth then i was thinking two scythes but then i thought that would be to much what do you think**

**Oh almost forgot today march 26 is my BIRTHDAY! YAY ME SO SAY HAPPY B-DAY to MY CUZ IM NOW officially 17 so yeah happy birthday to me**

**So until next children **

**~XOXO~**

**Raven**


	7. Double Mating

**ok guys i'm only posting this because it's been so long and i don't want you guys to hate me and i iknow i dont have a huge fanbase if any at all but to evey one that has stuck with me and is still reading and i hope that ladyyuuki16, Lady Kaiki and AliceAilovesyou are still reading and i'd like to make a shout out to my old beta the The weasel is MINE XP she is still working on this but i have miss butterfly-lamb also so i would like to thank her and i'd also like to thank Lady Kaiki for a few up coming chapter because she helped me with justs and weapons and so when my super beta's are finished i will upload the edited virsion but i felt like i should post this for you guys so read this and tell me what you guys think ok oh and btw this is my longest chapter i have ever written it has 3,028 words isn't that cool oh and who thinks that ok kiddie plumkins and tell me what you think**

(Cullen household)

"Are you sure Alice?" Esme asked as she had finished the pies they were going to take to the new neighbor's house.

"Yes Esme, I'm sure." Alice said, opening the door to let Jake and Sam's pack in.

"Sure about what?" Jake asked with his normal warm grin on his face until Alice snapped at him.

"None of your damned business."

"Alice!" Esme yelled from the kitchen as she rushed out to reprimand her.

"Just because you're frustrated doesn't make it ok to snap at people like that!"

"I'm sorry Jacob; Alice is a little upset since the new neighbors moved in. She hasn't been able to see anything so... yeah... please forgive her. She's been a little on edge since she had those visions of Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh it's ok Esme, but Alice if you don't mind me asking what visions got you so on edge?" Jake questioned, looking sympathetically at Alice.

"It's ok Jake, I don't mind. A few days ago I had a vision about a girl a-and…and she was with Jasper in the first vision, but in the second one she was with Emmett AND Jasper." She said breaking off into a dry sob while both packs glared at the two mentioned vampires.

"No, don't be mad at them. I knew we weren't their true mates but I'm upset because I can't see anything ever since yesterday. It's a real pain in the-" "Alice!" Esme cut her off before she could finish.

~Yuri in a provocative pose~

Orochimaru, who had been downstairs filling out the enrollment paperwork for forks high, heard a thump coming from upstairs. She sighed in relief at an excuse to get away from the cursed paperwork...she had never understood why Naruto and Tsunade complained about it until now! It was tiresome, tedious, and repetitive. She wanted to burn it to smithereens! She was at the top step when the doorbell rang. Descending the stairs to answer it, she pulled it open and was accosted with the scent of apples, cherries, sweet potato, and pumpkin.

"Yes?" She asked, in a monotone voice as she looked with well concealed awe at the biggest men she had ever seen-all with the same fade haircut except for one; he had long shoulder length hair. "Yuri would love him." She thought to herself while Hebi agreed. Sensing she wasn't going to say anything else, the long haired one holding the apple pie stepped up and said: "Hi, I'm Jacob Black, but you can all me Jake, everyone does." He shifted the pie to one hand and extended the other for her to shake. She looked at it and walked away leaving the door wide open as a signal for him to walk in. As they walked in, she pointed to a white couch and glided into the kitchen to pour some tea she had been making before they had arrived. As she was putting the cups on the tray, Takamechi said to her, "We're not alone, and there's something strange about those children... They smell of wet dog."

"I'm well aware of the child behind me; what do you think they are?" Orochimaru said to her demon. While she was still pouring tea she addressed the boy without looking up.

"You know, it's impolite to stare. What's your name?"

"Seth." Was all the boy manged to get out before he was cut off by three loud yells and a screech of tires. The first yell said: "Holy ass nuts! Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" The second one:

"No Naruto-baka I'm not telling you what I saw, it's a surprise...or not... idk." Yuri yelled as he bounded down the stairs and fell on one of the boys. The other yell was: "Ha I won ni-chan! You owe me four hundred dollars."

(Back In the House)

"What are you?" Yuri asked as he sniffed the young man he had just landed on.

"S-Sam." The newly named young man stuttered. Caressing his long hair, Yuri could feel dominance rolling off him, so feeling the need to egg him on, Yuri teased his temper like a cat would tease a mouse with the chase and the false hope of getting away. "Silly puppy, I didn't ask /who/ you were, I asked /what/ you were." Then, licking his lips he said, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Taking of the sunglasses he had been wearing since he came downstairs, his once hazel eyes where a deep blood red and his pupils where slit like cat eyes. Faster than humanly possible, Sam had thrown Yuri into a wall and had shifted into a horse-sized black and gray wolf with coco brown eyes. Hearing a thud, Naruto ran downstairs to see what was happening. Elizabeth, Anthony, Orochimaru, and Seth ran into the living room. Elizabeth and Anthony coming from outside while Seth and Orochimaru came from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on down h...?" Naruto cut himself off when he heard a low mincing growl come from the living room. He ran into the said room and was greeted by the sight of a bunch of horse sized wolves, fresh pies, and his brother climbing out of a huge hole in the wall, speaking with a slightly sadistic tone. "Ara Ara! Such naughty puppies! It appears you haven't been properly house trained." Watching his brother take a deep breath Naruto knew what he was going to do; moving as fast as he could, he darted for his brother to try and stop him but it was too late. He felt the spike in Yuri's chakra as he exhaled and released a deep purple gas from his mouth and giggling as the "dogs"-as he called them-started to choke and bark in pain. "Hehehe like it? It's my Doku no Kiri2 jutsu. While the poison won't kill you, it will hurt like hell! Hehehe."

"Please stop! You're killing them!" Seth yells from his spot next to Orochimaru with a fear stricken face. Feeling sorry for the boy, Yuri popped out his large red and gold bat wings and flapped them twice and a large gust of wind cleared the mist.

"Ara Ara! Well I guess that was a little much wasn't it..." Yuri said as he walked over to the now passed out russet brown wolf that was slowly phasing back into a young man with thick long black hair and broad shoulders. "Ya think? Was that really called for Yuri-jisan?" Anthony said as he picked up another wolf that was slowly turning back into a young man with a strong chin and short hair. Carrying him up the stairs to his room Seth inquired where one the wolf boys-Sam- was being taken with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry little one. He won't hurt him, but I don't suggest you go up there, because something tells me you'll get hurt if you try to go get him much like you will if you try and stop me from taking Jake to my room until he's better." and with that Yuri walked off.

~Naruto in a provocative pose~

(Time Skip)

When Jacob woke up he felt warmth as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and someone snuggled into the side of his neck. He leaned into the warmth as his mate started to hum slow and soft. 'Wait a minute, my mate, Nessie, doesn't sound like that when she hums, just what the hell is going on?' Jake thought as his eyes shot open and he bolted up right effectively jarring the sleeping pink haired girl next to him. Who inconsequently by being jarred bolted up as well only to hit Jacob in the chin. "Ow." He said as he rubbed his chin looking at….the...half….naked….boy who had just been curled up around him. He was stripped of his thoughts when a loud high but somehow soothing voice said: "Puppy you're awake! I was so worried- even though it was kinda my fault that you were knocked unconscious." The boy giggled as he jumped on Jake and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Jake stiffened when the boy touched him, he had expected him to be cold as death and as hard a rock but he wasn't; he was warm and soft, it was nice. There was something about this boy that made Jacob want to protect him and love him, this thought scared the hell out of him. He was supposed to have these feelings for Renesmee, not for some stranger. So he did the only thing he could...he pushed the boy off him.

The look of hurt in the boy's eyes was enough to kill Jacob; it was filled with the sadness and pain of being rejected by someone you love. "But why?" Jake asked as he looked away from the boy

"Why what puppy" the boy asked dejectedly

"STOP CALLING ME THAT MY NAME IS JACOB!" Jake yelled with as much hatred in his eyes as he could muster but that feeling was soon replaced with one of guilt as he saw the boy's eyes start to tear up as he look away as he said "oh I'm sorry pup… I mean Jacob."

With that Jake couldn't take it anymore he broke.

"Aw come on don't cry I didn't mean it I'm sorry please don't cry." He said grabbing the boy's chin and turning him so he could look him in the eye, and that's when it happened everything just seemed to click, where there was only one wire holding everything in the world to him now there where three one was renesmee. Images of their past and future together flashed before his eye images of her running through the forest looking for him and laughing when he lunged at her and she tackled him images of her when she was a baby biting his finger and sucking his blood when she was a baby.

He then looked at the other wire and was stork with visions of this boys past him being beaten, hunted raped, and almost killed (this made Jacob growl) then him finding love but it being taken by the brother of the one he loved, then his vision shifted to one of him in the boy playing with animals and him holding a baby that looked like the both of them. The baby had the boy's eyes and nose while Jacob's chin and mouth. The baby had long hair black hair with pink highlights. Then the vision shifted to one of the same baby but now it was bigger and was a little girl but she was holding hands with a little boy that look like him and Renesmee. They were standing on the steps of the Cullen mansion next to three other children that looked like them. Then all of the sudden the little girl jumped of the step and mid-air two large russet-brown and gold bat wings by the time she landed on him the others had converged on him they were laughing and saying things he couldn't hear until the girl snuggled into his neck and whispered into his ear "my name is Sarah you named me after your mother and even though you don't know us right now we are your children and we love you daddy." Then his vision blurred and went totally black he blinked a few times and when his vision cleared he was staring into the eyes of the boy he just had a vision of. He was staring at him in wonder and silence until the boy broke the silence by saying "Ara Ara how rude of me I know your name but you don't know mine; my name is Yuri, Yuri Uzumaki. Now I don't mean to sound rude but what was that?" Yuri asked with a giggle as he got up off the bed and went to the closet to get dressed.

"I…I…I imprinted on you." Jake said looking down at his hands "but how…" he said still mesmerized by his hand, but something in the way he said 'but why?' (and the fact he's a little bit on the crazy side) made Yuri feel like he was saying it like he didn't want Yuri, so before he fully understood what Jake was saying his eyes harden and he said "I have no idea what imprinting is but I'm safe to assume it has something to do with mating from what I saw from that vision of yours you've already imprinted on someone that girl yes? Well you don't have to worry about me messing up what you already have I've never been important to anyone before no need to get my hopes up now." The last part he whispered so low he couldn't hear it so he thought there was no way that that boy could hear him.

Boy was he wrong when he turned around to walkout of the closet the sight that met was an angry Jacob staring at him with anger, confusion, hurt and something he'd only seen from Itachi love.

"Why are you looking at me like that go back to your mate I won't be a problem I go no were I'm not wanted." He said walking out of the closet and past the Jacob…or at least he would have if he hadn't of grabbed him by the arm and said "I don't know why but you are important to me I was just a little confused about this situation it's never happened before; imprinting on more than one person. I'm not saying I don't want you it's just that I don't know." He said taking a breath

"stop let go of me stop feeding me lies no one loves me Itachi died to get away from me and he knew me sense I was a child so why would a stranger?" Yuri sand almost in tears (because he merged with Nagami when he was six he still has the emotional mind set of a six year old).

Not knowing what to do Jake did the only thing that he thought would work he kissed Yuri hard deep and passionate and desperate like he didn't want to lose him but Yuri couldn't understand why. "Why did you kiss me?" Yuri asked him looking at his feet. Grabbing his chin and forcing Yuri to look up at him Jake said "it's because I want you I don't know why I want you but I do, and I want to see you again…I-if that's ok with you." Jake said as he wiped a tear from Yuri's eyes sniffling and smiling Yuri said "Ara Ara how about tomorrow night, oh and if it's possible I'd like to meet your pack properly this time." He said with a giggle. For a moment Jake contemplated it and finally came to the conclusion that if they accepted renesmee they would accept him to. "Yeah ok tomorrow night we'll be in a clearing with a couple of friends (he felt like he shouldn't bring up renesmee just yet) I'll pick you up." Jake said putting on a goofy grin. "you don't have to pick me up I'll find you on my own plus it would be better if you let them know I was coming as to prevent a repeat of tonight and to soften up that other mate of you so she won't be to angry." Yuri said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Needless to say Jake was amazed that Yuri had figured he was omitting the fact that his other mate would be there. "Oh and Jacob just a thought why are we going to be in this clearing to begin with?" Yuri asked "oh fighting lessons my other mate's uncle has agreed to teach us how." At this Yuri's face lit up and suddenly Jake didn't like where this conversation was headed "I know a thing or two about fighting I can help hell I even made up my own fighting style it's called (fix later) I could teach you." At first Jacob was going to say no but the little nagging voice in his head told him Yuri was going to do what he wanted regardless of what he said so he reluctantly said "yes." Just as there was a knock at the door and a boy that Jake didn't know opened it he had bright yellow hair and the deepest blue eyes, he was standing there looking shocked at the way Jake was holding Yuri and he quickly let him go as Yuri whimpered at the loss of warmth and contact annoyed with his brother Yuri pouted and said "Stupid Naruto always spoiling the fun what do you want?" Naruto only rolled his eyes at his brother and said "there's a girl here she says she's this one's girlfriend I told her he was in the green house I'd go and get him oh and your pack is waiting with her as well." Naruto directed the first part to Yuri and the last part to him, as he was turning to leave Jake was stopped by Yuri calling him he turned around to and arm full of Yuri as Yuri leaned up to kiss Jake he said "the first one didn't count." Smiling Jake was about to leave when Yuri called him again he said "what are you gonna say this one didn't count either" "no…I just thought you'd like to have your shirt back." Yuri said with a giggle as he tossed him his shirt and a small plant and said "this is a bat's blood Lilly give this to your other mate don't tell her it's from me yet. "And with that he shooed Jake away truing around Yuri was met with the concerned look of his brother "what was that about?" Naruto asked concerned about his brother, but what Yuri said made him face fault he said "Ara Ara none of your concern dear brother…just yet." And with that Yuri sashays away to prepare for his first day of school.


	8. Help!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

Raven's Claw9958


End file.
